The invention relates to a hand-propelled vehicle for passenger transport, in particular a pushchair, or perambulator comprising a chassis with at least three wheels, at least two of which are pivotally connected to the chassis.
Such a vehicle is generally known in the form of a pushchair, a buggy, a stroller or a wheelchair.
There are two types of pushchair, i.e. with relatively small solid wheels such as buggies, and with relatively large wheels with pneumatic tires such as strollers The latter type, which is marketed by applicant under the name Freerider, is becoming increasingly popular.
Pushchairs with small wheels are often provided is with steerable, or in fact co-steering wheels. These wheels are then embodied as castors and are generally arranged at the front of the pushchair.
The large wheels with pneumatic tires are generally not steerable since pivot-mounting of large wheels is more difficult, and a conventional pivot construction would be voluminous and expensive. A pivotally mounted wheel is furthermore not very stable during reverse movement of the vehicle.